Clan Rinork
A treacherous Liaden clan. Cross-ref The Clans main page Clan Rinork *Delm’s line — chel'Gaibin *High House in Jethri’s era *A trading house whose members are noted for their high self-worth and willingness to cry Balance''Balance of Trade'', Day 106, SY 1118 *Tradeship “Wynhael” in 12th CTrade Secret,chapter 11 Members *For Don chel'Gaibin -- (M) challenged to a duel by the young Norn ven'Deelin after cheating at cards; his death in the duel led to a long-standing rift between Rinork and Ixin *Infreya chel'Gaibin -- (F) "star blond and narrow in the face"; a trader; Delm Rinork''Trade Secret'', ch 11 Cheated Quiptic out of his mines by manipulating a pregnancy. Balance of Trade, DAY 107 Standard Year 1118, Elthoria Schemed to ensure that Liadens dominate the trade routes, with Rinork at the top. Had spies on Council of Clans. Hired disgraced Scouts. Ran a smuggling operation? (Trade Secret) *Bar Jan chel'Gaibin -- (M) her son and heir, "as fair and as narrow as she"; likewise a trader; Nadelm Rinork **entitled, a cheater, kept a vindictive debt book, citing Jethri and his Gobelyn kin, Clan Ixin, 44 of the 50 High Houses,Trade Secret prologue all Terrans... *Tan Sim pen'Akla -- (M) Infreya’s biological son by Quiptic himself. She adopted him when Quiptic died and the clan dissolved ** “the only reason she seduced Quiptic and conceived Tan Sim in the first place was to trap Quiptic into marriage and gain his mines for Rinork"Balance of Trade, DAY 107 Standard Year 1118, Elthoria ** "taller, with hair of a darker gold, his face somewhat rounder"; a better trader than his brother, which circumstance does nothing to endear him to his family **Jethri’s friend and business partner. plots and schemes *In SY 1119, Clan Rinork had spies in the Council of The Clans, and employed disgraced Scouts as spies, assassins, and couriers: That Rand yos’Belin was a private courier and not a Scout any longer was due to her voluntary resignation in the face of multiple investigations over her continued flouting of rules and regulations. ... The notes were copies of notes taken in hand at committee meeting, and the names were all of them known to him, and oddly, all of them in his debt book for one or another offenses. She reported: “The dispatch from our friends on the Council of Clans shows the Council disinclined to study the trade situation as a group.” Trade Secret, chapter 11 *Former scout yos'Belin was captured and interrogated by Scout Captain Jan Rek ter'Astin and his Commander ter'Gasta. They retrived stolen keys from yos'Belin and learned names of other traitorsTrade Secret, ch 29 Bar Jan chel’Gaiban He would rise to Rinork. And she (ex-Scout Rand yos’Belin) would be sure to be there when he did rise, to help guide him and to introduce him to the powers beyond the Council of Clans, where he could reach his full potential. He would be worthy of her, and all Liad would know it! *Bar Jan was declared dead “of his own folly on a Terran port.” His mother / Delm Rinork stripped him of all possessions and left him with a shattered hand and his valet, among strangers and enemies on Port Chavvy.Trade Secret chapter 28 References Category:Characters Category:Clans Category:Liaden